The vast majority of people have their own unique space which they call home. Home may be a house which they own or rent, a condominium or an apartment. The interior of one's home contains many objects such as wall decorations and furniture to make the home comfortable and personalized to an individual's taste. In the course of living in the home over a period of time, most individuals also prefer some variety to keep the interior from becoming boring. While wall decorations such as pictures and knickknacks can readily be interchanged with other similar objects, the basic items of furniture did not have that flexibility. Furniture objects such as sofas, upholstered chairs, tables, and the like cannot be readily exchanged for other pieces of furniture due to cost and size limitations. However, the articles of furniture, as a result of being freestanding within a room, do lend themselves to be rearranged to present a degree of variety.
When rearranging or moving furniture, often more than one individual are required to accomplish the task because of the bulk and the weight of the articles of furniture. Consequently, some individuals may install casters on the legs to facilitate moving the furniture articles without needing to draft the services of another individual. However, casters are typically permanently affixed to the legs of the furniture and if resting on a hard surface will tend to move as a result of daily use requiring constant adjustment of the furniture placement. Alternatively, if the article of furniture rests upon a carpeted floor, the casters may not readily roll across the floor depending on the depth of the carpet pile. Therefore, casters have significant disadvantages and are not practical in a residential setting.
Another solution has been the temporary use of sliders solely for the purpose of moving the furniture over a short distance by placing the slider under each of the legs of the article of furniture and then removing the slider once the article of furniture has been repositioned. These sliders are typically comprised of a body having a depression in an upper surface and also having a bottom surface that has a relatively low coefficient of friction with the floor surface. With a slider placed under each leg the article of furniture can be pushed with minimal force to its desired placement at which time the sliders are then removed. However, if during movement of the article of furniture a corner of the furniture is raised or encounters a small obstacle, the furniture leg can become dislodged from the slider and impact the floor surface resulting in scratches to the floor, possible tearing of carpet, or damage to the furniture leg.
Therefore, a furniture slider is needed that can be temporarily secured to the leg of an article of furniture for the purpose of moving the article of furniture over a floor surface wherein the furniture slider will not become dislodged if the leg is raised or if the furniture slider encounters an obstacle on the floor.